


In Support of Quantum Teleportation

by Elemental1025



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabblesque.  Hotch and Reid on a train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Support of Quantum Teleportation

**Author's Note:**

> First post here, trying to get the hang of things...
> 
> Not mine, I just like to play with them.

“So it’s not like trying to teleport actual _people,_ or anything with mass, like in the _Star Trek_ universe, but it’s still really exciting.  Since they were able to solve the un-entanglement problem, at least over the 10 mile distance they were testing, you could say that it was a quantum leap forward for quantum teleportation! “

Taking his place among their fellow Metro commuters, Aaron Hotcher focuses gratefully on the comforting patter of his partner’s voice, but eventually even Spencer runs out of steam and they settle into a companionable silence. 

The train is crowded, standing room only, though not so crowded that if feels oppressive.  But Aaron feels drained, both mentally and physically.  Budget meetings and the requisite bureaucracy on The Hill always do that to him, even though Spencer and his endless array of statistics were the main focus of this round. 

Without a word, Spencer reaches up and gently starts loosening Aaron’s tie, undoing the top buttons on his perfectly starched shirt and Aaron gives him a tired smile as a thank you, shifting just a tiny bit closer.

Spencer studies him, “You know we could cancel the dinner reservation, order in instead.”

Aaron’s tiny smile widens into a slightly impish grin, “Are you reading my mind, Dr. Reid?”

Spencer doesn’t roll his eyes, but Aaron can tell it’s a near thing.  Instead he gives Aaron a slightly exasperated smile of his own and a barely perceptible shake of his head.

“It’s killing you isn’t it, not to correct me and say ‘of course not Aaron, I’m reading your body language, not your mind’,” Aaron teases in his best _Reid_ imitation. 

Spencer continues to smile, but Aaron sees the intensity in his eyes change and he feels his own pulse quicken in response.  Slowly Spencer leans towards him, close and intimate, and speaks softly into Aaron’s ear, “No, I decided that I _am_ reading your mind, it’s just speaking to me through your body.”

Aaron’s eyes slide shut as his mind conjures several very much not PG-rated images … and suddenly he fervently wishes that teleportation really did exist _right the fuck now_. 


End file.
